Me Time Part 2 – Sunstreaker’s Story
by Dragonseeker789
Summary: When I wrote ‘Me Time’ is was as a one off story. Then I started thinking. Yes, I do occasionally! It takes two to have a fight and it’s only fair that Sunstreaker get’s to put his point of view as well. This is a slash story - Be warned!


Me Time Part 2 – Sunstreaker's Story

**Me Time Part 2 – Sunstreaker's Story**

This is a slash story, don't like? Don't read! Please be warned. I will accept no responsibility for turning your mind to the Dark Side!! If you don't like and still read, don't come complain to me. Talk to the large, hungry, complaint eating Dragon over there!!

When I wrote 'Me Time' is was as a one off story. Then I started thinking. (Yes, I do occasionally!!) It takes two to have a fight and it's only fair that Sunstreaker get's to put his point of view as well. So, here it is. It has also turned in to a 'first meeting' story, so the slash is quite a way down. It's also long………. Very long!!

**Disclaimer: **

The Transformer universe is owned by Hasbro. I don't own them, just borrow them to use and abuse, pat their heads and send them home. I make no money from this story. (I wish!!) I do own a crowd of party Dragons who would enjoy eating and drinking you out of house, home and castle!!

**Personal Disclaimer:**

Dragon would like to point out that she doesn't condone the use of violence, torture or coercing in any way, shape or form in real life. But these stories are straight out of her warped imagination and she is happy enough to write about it!!

**Story Info**

When they were on Cybertron they didn't have wheels. I'm guessing they had some kind of anti gravity lift and propulsion. (I'm not a scientist so I'm making this up as I go along!!)

Cybertronian medical info – Cybertronians show shock by their optics going pale. The paler the colour, the more shock they are in. Severe shock can send them into stasis lock.

PHG538 cannon – Made up!!

Pedeprints Footprints. Pede Foot. From KoiLungFish's Cybertronian encyclopaedia.

I've put some of my own characters in again: If they do belong to someone else, sorry, only borrowing them.

Wayfinder and Scope – Femme and mech Minibots. Function scouts.

Strongbolt – Commander of a small company of warriors.

Windsheer – Random seeker. (Mentioned in 'First Glance'.)

GhostDancer – Decepticon Scout/Assassin/Huntress. (Considered by many to be a legend.) She appeared at my shoulder as I was writing this story. "I AM in this dear??" She asked. Dragon took one look at her nails (Longer than mine!! Rats!!) And squeaked. "Of course!!"

Pit Boss - Nasty. Nasty. Nasty. Not someone you want to meet!!

Precious – Denizen of the Towers. (Please don't read anything in to this name; it was just the most unTF name I could think of!!) (Has cronies, but I don't have their names yet!!)

Denatex – Ruined town. - Pit Boss's place of residence. – To be visited by some very angry Autobots in the near future!!

There are a few 'Guest Stars.' See if you can identify them!!

**Warning**

Violence and death!!

Attempted………….. Not quite sure what it would be!! Molesting?? Auto assault?? Defiantly being forced!!

Implied non-consensual used of drugs. (**DON'T DO!!)**

Slight twincest.

This part of the forest was a tranquil haven for the wildlife that populated it. In recent years the number of hunters who had visited had fallen sharply. In return for this protection, all the wildlife had to tolerate were infrequent visits, noisy, but infrequent. Like now!!

The sound was like an angry Banshee with toothache!! The high performance engine positively screamed as the golden Lamborghini hurtled around the mountainous hairpin bend, transforming to run the last mile into the forest glade.

A torrent of curses and swearing in various languages, warned the wildlife to leave the vicinity for a few hours. Protection could be a two edged sword at times. Although none of them had ever been harmed, some of the trees had scuff marks.

The clearing had rock walls around two of its sides, one part falling away to give a picturesque view over trees and hills, until in the far distance you could glimpse the sea.

The sparing dummy sitting on a natural seat in the rock looked out of place. Battered and dented it had been patched and repaired often. The reason why gripped it by the throat and began to pommel the ever loving slag out of it!!

"Stupid, slaggin petrorat!! Creation of a cleaning droid!! Monster Truck bait!! Seeker afterburner sucker!! AAAARRRRRR!!"

Finally Sunstreaker let the dummy fall. He kicked it a few times for good measure. Sinking to his knees he vented some of the hot air his tirade had produced. Phew!! He felt a little better now!!

And, wonders, he had been unobserved by the human police force on his journey. Prowl would nail his tyres to the ceiling of the brig, if a speeding ticket citing 195 MPH arrived on his desk. (Yet again!!)

Sunstreaker relaxed, trying to draw some of the peace of his surroundings into his still seething spark.

"Have you two fallen out again?"

Sunstreaker flung himself to one side, battle protocols engaging and weapons flashing on line, gun in one hand, knife in the other, he rolled onto his stomach and aimed at the voice.

"For the love of Primus Below!! Will you stop doing that? One of these days I'll shoot you!!" He snapped.

Disengaging protocols and subspacing his weapons, he glared at the smiling mech as he got to his feet. The mech vanished. Unconcerned, Sunstreaker looked around. He finally focused on one spot within the tree line.

"See you." He half sang.

"You're getting better at it." Hound stepped from the shelter of the trees. He didn't seem bothered by the scowling look that was levelled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sunstreaker growled.

"Park Rangers asked me to keep an optic out for poachers. They have had reports of the deer being shot out of season. And the eagles have nested again."

Both mech's looked up at the mountain side. Optics focused on an untidy bundle of branches high up on a ledge. Sunstreaker smiled, last year he had seen the young eagle make its first faltering flight. It had soon become as accomplished an aerial acrobat as its parents.

The bird's image and those of its parent's graced the pages of his sketchpad. Few mech's had seen the sketches of the animals and plants that brought peace to the warriors spark.

Sunstreaker considered this 'his' place, and that included the creatures that lived there. It was amazing how quickly human hunters got the message that here was not a good place to hunt, especially when confronted with the sight of Sunstreaker, looming out of the early morning mists, hands on hips, glaring at them.

Hound sat on the dummies seat.

"Want to talk about it?" He offered.

"No!!" Sunstreaker snapped petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest and turning to look towards the sea. Hound just settled himself comfortably against the rock wall behind him. The Sun was warm and he loved to relax in this place.

Minutes passed, the only sound the drone of insects. A brilliantly coloured butterfly settled on Sunstreaker's arm, fascinated, the big melee bot lifted his arm to examine the tiny creature. Moving slowly he walked to Hound to show him. Hound smiled.

"Say Sunflower and you die!!" Sunstreaker said, but he smiled.

"Never entered my CPU!!" Hound lied convincingly.

The butterfly flew off to find itself some nectar, Sunstreaker sat at Hounds feet, leaning his head back to rest against the scout's bumper and grill. Few were the bots that Sunstreaker would allow into his personal space, and fewer could put their hands on his body as familiarly as Hound did.

Hound's thumbs began to massage Sunstreaker's shoulder struts, easing tense servos and clenched relays, and Sunstreaker began to talk. In truth, it was just what Hound expected, the twins often thought and acted as one, but sometimes, just being in the same room together could annoy the slag out of them.

"And then he sits on my paint pallet and has a multi coloured aft!! And that was MY fault, cos I left MY paint pallet on MY bunk!!

Hound chuckled. "Sideswipe with a multi coloured aft!! I would love a hologram of that!!"

Sunstreaker chuckled and relaxed a little more. Hound couldn't help but compare this tranquil scene to the nightmare one in which he had first encounted the twins.

Cybertron – Millions of vorn ago – Early in the war.

Whatever name the town had once possessed was unknown by the Autobots who were holding back the Decepticons, it was just a grid reference on the map. It was only going to be defended until the wounded and the last of the civilians had been evacuated.

Hound had Scope slung over one shoulder, stupid little fragger had been hit by falling debris. Wayfinder hobbled as quickly as she could, holding on to him, she was lucky the falling crystal shards had only grazed her leg.

It was chaos; shuttles were taking off as soon as they were full, three cannons providing them with covering fire from the marauding packs of seekers. Hound headed for a medic evac transporter. He nearly ran into a large golden mech who reached it before him. He had a red off line mech slung across his shoulders.

The medtech on the shuttle looked at them with large frightened optics.

"We can only take two more; we're almost at our weight limit now!!"

A loud explosion pulled all optics towards the cannons which had fallen silent.

"They've lost their crews!! There'll be no cover for the shuttles" The golden bot said.

He looked at the mech on his shoulder, and the two minibot's the tall green mech held. "Can the two be one afthead and two minis?"

"Yes." The medtech said. "Quickly."

The red mech was unceremoniously flung onto the shuttle floor, Hound handed Scope to the medtech as a gasp came from Wayfinder. The golden bot had gently picked her up and sat her on the red mech's chest.

"He may as well be useful!! When you get to Iacon, tell him to stay put and I'll find him. Understand!!"

Wayfinder nodded. "What's his name?"

"Aftwipe!! Ha Ha. No, Sideswipe."

"Hound?" She turned optics that were more teal than blue to her mentor.

"I'll find you both in Iacon. Look after Scope."

The medtech closed the door and the shuttle began to lift off.

"Have you ever fired a PHG538 cannon before?" Hound was asked.

"Had the briefing, lets go."

Together they raced towards the cannons. The back of Hound's neck tingled, he reacted instantly, leaping at the larger bot, grabbing him around the waist and throwing them both to the side. Seeker fire blew holes where their feet had been.

They rolled, Hound ended up on top. He looked at the other's sapphire optics.

"Good reflexes!!"

They scrabbled up and raced towards the cannons, they were just in time. A Decepticon was climbing over the barricade, Hound fired at him and he vanished. The golden bot leaped up to the gunner's seat and fired a salvo at a seeker trine that flew overhead.

"Stay away from that evac ship, slag suckers!!" He snarled.

Hound grabbed ammo boxes and started reloading as fast as he could, one cannon couldn't cover as well as three had. Med teams quickly took the survivors away, leaving them on their own.

Hound lost count of the times he lugged ammo boxes to the cannon and reloaded it. The golden bot had a vast vocabulary of swear words and was creative at incorporating them into curses, which he flung as well as shells at anything that moved.

"SUNSTREAKER!! You glitch ridden slagger!! Where are you??" A voice screamed out of the large bots' communicator.

"Frag off Strongbolt!! I'm busy!! No you don't, you flying petrorat!!" Another seeker screamed away, black smoke trailing from a triangular wing.

"Call me a petrorat will you!! I'll weld you in a brig cell for so long, you'll rust!!" The voice bellowed.

Dark head shaking in exasperation, Sunstreaker answered.

"Not you, you lugnut. I'm riding one of the PHG cannon's. Like I said, I'm busy."

"OH!! Is that red scrap yard reject with you?"

"No, I put him on a medic evac." Sunstreaker's optics never left the sky.

"We're pulling out. Get your aft in gear."

Sunstreaker glanced at Hound. "I'll give you covering fire for a while."

The communicator was silent, then. "See you in Iacon Sunny. Take care. Strongbolt out."

"Go!! You can make the last transport." Sunstreaker said, swinging the cannon around to strafe the ground between it and the ruined buildings beyond.

Hound paused. "You can't reload and fire."

Optics meet optics, they both knew that this was quite possibly suicide, but it gave the others a chance.

"I'll see if I can find some fuses, maybe we can leave the Con's a nice going away present!!"

Sunstreaker laughed. "I like the way you process Hound!!"

After a quick search Hound retuned.

"I could only find these, they are only short times." He started to set the fuses inside ammo boxes, wiring them to one master fuse.

"It looks like they're massing for a final push. We'll load it up and leave it on automatic. Head towards the gorge bridge, we can shelter under it." Sunstreaker told him.

Hound stood. "Ready?"

The two bots ran for their lives, leaving the cannon booming behind them. They transformed and fled towards the distant bridge. Sunstreaker's powerful sports drive left Hound's robust form behind.

"Get the lead out of your aft Hound." Sunstreaker's voice snapped through his communicator.

"I'm not crafted for speed. Get going. Find Wayfinder and Scope in Iacon; tell them I wish them well."

"Tell them yourself!!" Was the snarled answer.

Sunstreaker decelerated, moved behind Hound and locked his front bumper to the scout's rear. High performance engine shrieking like an incoming seeker, they flew down the road towards the welcoming shelter of the bridge. They were going to make it!!

The world dissolved into blinding white light.

'Error. Error. Malfunction. Reboot. Error. Error. Reboot.' Red lights flashed across his self diagnostic. Static clouded his vision and crackled in his audios. 'Error. Error. Close down…………….Reboot'

Sunstreaker felt as if a Guardian had sat on him. Was still sitting on him!! He began to struggle feebly, the weight moved and pressed against him. HUHHHH!! He lay still until more of his systems came back on line. Sound came first.

"BZZZZZZ……..Catch one; I'll personally rip the frelling plating off him!!" A loud guttural voice.

"That makes two of us. Windsheer." Another harsh voice. They were very close.

Optical static flickered and gradually cleared. The weight was Hound, lying on top of him, one hand clamped over his mouth, the other on his shoulder. The scout's face was rigid with concentration, optics pale. Sunstreaker flickered his optics right and left, they were lying in the slaggin open!!

On the periphery of Sunstreaker's vision, two seekers became visible, how could they miss the two Autobots?? The green on green seeker turned and was looking straight at them!! Unless, Sunstreaker's CPU was now back in gear. Hound possessed some kind of cloak or camouflage.

Slowly, he subspaced his knife on the side furthest from the seekers. They kicked around for a short while longer. Green on green squinted up at the sky.

"Looks like that rain front is moving in. Time to get back to base."

They transformed into their pyramidal flying forms and soared away. Hound remained frozen for a short time and then collapsed onto Sunstreaker, gulping air and shaking violently.

Nonplussed, Sunstreaker put his arms around the trembling bot, stroking his helm, neck and shoulders. His hand came away wet.

"Slag!! You're leaking!!"

With a gentleness that defied his reputation, Sunstreaker carefully rolled the scout off his body to sit on the ground and sat up to examine the green back. Energon bubbled from the shoulder joint. Golden fingers that could easily tear apart plating probed delicately at the wound.

"It looks like there's a sliver of metal in there. It needs to come out so your self-repair can seal it. After three. You ready?"

Hound nodded weakly.

"Okay. One."

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!! What happened to two and three?"

Hound couldn't stop his body shaking. He was gently lifted and pulled onto Sunstreaker's lap, golden arms held him securely and his helm and neck were stoked soothingly.

"They got lost!! You're in shock; just relax, the more you relax, the quicker you'll be okay. How come the seekers couldn't see us?"

"Holographic projections, all they saw was a pile of debris. Sorry, lost more Energon than I thought. Keeping up the hologram drained me."

Hound settled himself a little more comfortably against the golden chestplate, this was almost worth the throbbing pain in his shoulder. Sunstreaker looked around; this was not where they had been when the cannons had blown.

"Where are we?"

"HUMM!! Oh, managed to get you over the bridge, this is the settlement on the other side."

"YOU carried ME!!" Sunstreaker was impressed. Hound was almost a head shorter than him, and had been injured.

"Ah well. I might not be built for speed, but I'm sturdy!!"

"Come on, we need to get under cover if acid rain's coming, or in case those petrorats come back."

Sunstreaker helped Hound to his feet, the scout swayed against him. Sunstreaker guided him towards a building that looked more or less intact. Once inside, Sunstreaker looked carefully at Hounds optics, they were still far too pale. They sat against the wall.

"Here, emergency Energon ration. Get some down time, I'll keep watch."

Hound drank quickly and leaned gratefully against the larger bot, he was off line as soon as he powered down his systems. Sunstreaker sat, unmoving. The acid rain was there and gone just as quickly. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Hound came back on line feeling better, when he looked at Sunstreaker, his optics were almost back to normal.

"Back to Iacon?" He asked as they left the building. Sunstreaker didn't reply optics fixed on a point out in the badlands.

"No, I'm going that way. I just have this feeling."

He began to walk, Hound fell into step.

"You might need a scout."

Sunstreaker set a fast pace over the rough terrain. Hound was surprised, most of the big warriors he knew weren't quiet, but Sunstreaker moved almost as silently as he did. They came to a large ridge, Sunstreaker, slightly in the lead peeped over and went rigid. Hound looked too.

"Holy Primus Below Protect and Preserve." He whispered.

Below them lay a medic evac ship. The same one they had watched leave. Sunstreaker made to go down.

"No!" Hound put his hand on the golden arm. Sunstreaker's head whipped round. Anger shone in his optics.

"Let me read the ground first!" Hound spoke pleadingly. The thought of bright curious Wayfinder and smiling Scope lying cold and gray filled him with dread, but perhaps he could tell what happened. Slowly the dark head nodded, but Sunstreaker followed as closely as a shadow.

"Seekers?" He asked.

Hound shook his head. "Ground fire. See there?" He pointed at the shuttles engines. "A low level blast. Whoever it was wanted to bring the shuttle down, not destroy it. He examined the ground minutely. "Lots of pedeprints." He had reached the shuttle and looked inside. "Empty!! They'd all survived!!"

He moved around the shuttle. "Most of them went that way, it looks as if some of them transformed and carried the others. Five stayed and provided cover…………………. Sideswipe has the same body shell as you?"

Sunstreaker nodded, looking at blast patterns on the landscape.

"He was here, pede impressions are the same as yours."

"That's his weapon's blast signature." Sunstreaker gestured at one of the patterns.

"They took off that way; the attackers came down and ransacked the shuttle before following. There were ………………. Five of them." Hound knelt, hand brushing over one spot on the ground, was that a trace? "Maybe six?"

Sunstreaker turned in the indicated direction; he paused as Hound made to follow.

"Your minis went that way." He said.

"They're safe, the attackers went this way. I know you can follow tracks, but I'm better!!"

Sunstreaker regarded him for a moment then nodded. If Hound though he had been quick before, now he was tireless. Hound kept his optics on the tracks. Sideswipes were often obliterated by the rest, it looked as if he was leading them.

"Sunstreaker!! Stop."

Hound regarded the ground intently.

"The Autobots split up. They've hidden their tracks…………………… Three went that way, two went this. Five of the attackers followed the two; their scout must have followed the three. The signs are so faint."

"Sides?"

"One of the two, it looks as if the attackers were catching up. The three that went that way were slower."

Sunstreaker nodded and they continued. The light began to fade as Cybertron's rotation turned it from the Great Nebula. Hound was lagging slightly. Sunstreaker didn't want to stop, the feeling was worse that ever, but the scout was useful.

"We'll stop here and rest for a while." He said, indicating a niche in the warped terrain.

Hound nodded gratefully. They both drank another Energon pack. Hound pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them.

"How's the shoulder?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Still painful, I don't think I'll be doing much transforming until it's been looked at properly, something is still grating in there. Don't worry, I won't hold you up."

"Never thought you would or I would have left you by now. Those minis yours?"

Hound turned his head to look at the larger bot. His face was turned away, optics on where ever the tracks lead.

"Wayfinder and Scope? No, I was giving them field training. They both have the makings of being good scouts. If Scope will ever concentrate on what he's doing. He's a real joker at times."

A small smile quirked at the corner of Sunstreaker's lips. "Like Sides." He murmured.

"Your friend?"

"My twin."

Hound's CPU made the connections. He had heard of these two. Twins were such a rarity on Cybertron. If the stories were true, the bot he was sitting next too was only one step away from being a Con!

And yet, he could have taken the last place on the shuttle, but had given it to Wayfinder and Scope. He had stayed to give covering fire to the evacuation. He hadn't left Hound behind when he could have reached the safety of the bridge on his own. He had removed the metal from Hounds shoulder and helped him get over the shock quickly.

But the look in his optics at the downed shuttle. Hound studied him, there was no denying he was one of the most handsome mech's Hound had ever seen, and his hands had been very gentle. Sunstreaker turned his head to look down at him, almost as if he could hear the thoughts. Hound decided.

"If we're going to catch up, we had better get going." He stood, extending his hand, after a long moment it was taken. Sunstreaker nodded and gave a curious half smile. They continued their hunt. Hound spotted something.

"They split up again. The attackers are just following Sideswipe."

"Figures. He could attract trouble on an empty moon!! Are we far behind them?"

Hound stood. "No, not far…….. Listen…………………………….. Can you hear that?"

"That's Sides gun………….. That way!!"

They ran towards the faint battle sounds. Ominously, they stopped. Sunstreaker accelerated. He could see buildings in the distance. Sideswipe was there.

When Hound caught up with him, the melee bot seemed frozen in place. The small settlement had been abandoned long ago, the buildings just ruins. Pale optics turned to look at him.

"Tell me what happened Hound." He commanded.

Hound looked around the small square. Energon and mech fluid was still bright and viscous on the walls and ground. Optics scanning for the smallest detail, Hound told the story.

"They split up, two of them flanked him. He went to bay there." Finger pointing at a mound of rubble. "He held them off, one must have shot him with some kind of stun or shocker, there's no indication of a wound, he tried to run through there." A gap between two buildings. "One of them tackled him here, looks like they all piled on him."

The signs told of a vicious beating, splashes of liquid, flecks of red and other paint, a glint of metal. Hound picked up a discarded weapon which he offered to Sunstreaker.

"Sides!" He breathed as he took it.

"It looks like he put up one pit of a fight; I don't think all this fluid is his. They took him alive. His pedeprints are here"

He didn't say that they staggered, nor that it looked as if the red twin had fallen or been knocked to his knees several times. Sunstreaker turned his head, optics glowing with anger.

"Where?" His voice made Hound shiver. Silently he pointed and led the way.

They didn't have to go far, they heard voices. Hound used ever available scrap of cover to creep forwards. Unfortunately, the Decepticons had stopped in what appeared to be a ruined lookout post. There was no cover around it. They could see the five, one, dark blue, looked to have a tank alt, the others smaller vehicles.

The large one was the leader; they were all drinking from emergence Energon cans that could have been looted from the shuttle. The tank Con finished his can and turned towards a hidden corner, he spoke, cocking his head to one side as he listened to something. His face contorted with rage and he threw the can viciously into the corner. Movement, a gleam of crimson as the captive moved.

Hound grabbed the golden arm beside him, looking into the glowing optics that promised termination in a spark beat.

"They would kill him before you cleared this wall. They want him alive, maybe dented, but alive!!" He hissed.

The Con had stalked to the corner, his fist rose and fell several times, each blow made Sunstreaker wince; he bowed his head, unable to watch. Hound left his hand in sympathy. The voice echoed.

"I hope they do put you in the pit. I'll enjoy watching Pit Boss cut you into pieces. That is, after we've finished with you!!"

The others laughed and made ribald comments.

"There have been rumours. Autobots taken alive, not just officers for interrogation, but ordinary mech's and femme's." Hound whispered.

"That scum is mine!!" Whisper colder than the winds off the badlands. Colder than Megatron's mercy. Hound just nodded. Primus himself wouldn't be able to save the blue Con now.

The blue Con stood, kicked at the kneeling bound captive and swaggered back to the others. He gave an order and two of them stood grumbling, and left the ruin. It looked as if they were going to patrol the area.

"See if you can find another way to that building. I'll cut down the odds." Sunstreaker had subspaced the most vicious looking knife Hound had ever seen. He left, moving as silently as a puff of smoke. Hound offered a prayer to Primus for the two Cons, and moved in the opposite direction.

As he worked his way through the ruins, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He had been aware of it for a while. He scanned the area carefully, nothing, then.

It was as if the grey femme walked out of the wall. As tall as Hound, dark grey on grey. Optics glinting obsidian. Her alt mode could have been a flier, but not a seeker, the wings curved from above her shoulders to cross behind her knees. She moved with a fluid, deadly, grace. The purple Decepticon symbol on each shoulder.

Hound fell back against the wall. Optics wide at the myth before him. GhostDancer. The stories said she was a creation of the first ones. The ones that Primus himself created. Able to walk unseen, unheard, amongst ordinary Cybertronian's. Only visible in the moments before she took your life.

"Do you hunt me Scout?" She moved closer.

Hound was unable to move or vocalise. She raised obsidian tipped talons to his cheek, stroking gently.

"Speak." She commanded. Hound found his vocaliser now worked.

"No!!" He breathed.

"Then who?"

"Sideswipe. Sunstreaker's brother." Hound didn't consider lying.

"AH!! The red one? I said he would be trouble. But did that ugly groundpounder listen? No!! He wanted the red one, so the red one it was. He wants to trade him to Pit Boss for stim drugs once he's finished with him. Pit Boss would turn him into an empty in that ………………………perverted place he runs."

Her optics glowed menacingly.

"I've watched you, you're good. You would make excellent prey. A very good hunt. Following the wounded is beneath my talents."

"Thank you." Was all Hound's terrified CPU could come up with. "If you dislike them so much, why are you with them?" Hound could have bitten his glossa off!! "I sincerely beg your pardon that was rude of me. I'm sorry." He said quickly.

Her expression change to sad.

"Have you ever made a decision and lived to regret it?" Hound nodded. "So have I. I no longer have a choice in the matter. Still, if this Sunstreaker of your's is the one I think he is??"

"The wounded??" Hound's fuel tanks flipped over.

"Ohh!! I watched them. Some little tan and yellow femme was leading them like a parade. All they needed were flags!!"

Her voice trailed off, she stroked Hound's cheek again and laughing, turned and walked away, vanishing into the shadows. Hound found he could move. Wayfinder had lead the wounded, towards Iacon he hoped!! He leaned back on the wall until he had stopped trembling. It not every day you meet a legend.

He continued, checking around the lookout post. There was no way he and Sunstreaker could sneak up on them. He arrived back at the place he had started from. A hand was suddenly around his mouth. Before he could begin to struggle a voice hissed.

"Is me!!" Sunstreaker!!

"Those two?" He asked.

"Aren't coming back!!" Sunstreaker had a cyberwolf grin on his face. This was the bot that Hound had been told about. Cold, deadly, cunning, merciless, totally ruthless.

"Any way in?"

"None that I could find."

Raised voices made them look. The blue Con was shouting and gesturing at one of the others. He turned and left, heading the way the other two had gone.

The blue Con laughed nastily and walked towards the corner. He pulled Sideswipe up, slamming him into the wall and threw him down, stepping astride and sitting on him. He lowered himself below the level of the wall, but they could hear Sideswipe.

"NO!! NO!! Get off me you perverted slagger!! HUMMMMMMMP!! NO!! AAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Wait!!" Hound grabbed Sunstreaker's arm. "There is a way!! I can make us look like the first two Con's that left!!"

"Do it fast!! When we get there, get Sides out, leave them to me!!" Sunstreaker's face was a terrifying feral mask.

Hound concentrated, summoning up the images he needed and wrapping them around the pair of them. He still wasn't up to full power, but would only have to maintain the illusion for a few moments. He nodded and they moved out of the shelter of the ruin.

The other Con's head jerked up, he gave a wave as he saw them.

"HA!! Come on, you're just in time for some fun." He shouted.

Sunstreaker growled, low and deadly. The Con never knew what hit him. Sunstreaker's knife severed his main fuel lines with one swipe.

The blue Con was lying on Sideswipe, trying to force a hand beneath his chestplate to reach his drive engine. Mouth fastened to his throat. Sideswipe writhed and twisted, body arching and bucking, trying to escape. Sunstreaker's hands closed on the Con's helm and dragged him off.

Sideswipe 'blinked' at his rescuers. Hound switched the hologram off.

"Let me help you!!" He said.

He helped Sideswipe to stand, freeing his bound wrists, but the red mech refused to move, turning to watch his sibling beating the Con to scrap.

"Fix him good Sunny!! Give him plenty from me!!"

The Con was marginally bigger than Sunstreaker, but the Autobot was fuelled by primordial hate and anger. Punch after powerful punch hit the blue chestplate until it buckled into the spark chamber beneath. Even when the Con was still and began to turn gray, the punches still rained down. Hound started forward, Sideswipe stopped him.

"Not yet, he hasn't got rid of the anger ………………………….. nor the fear." The last was whispered.

Finally, gasping the cooler air and venting steam, Sunstreaker stopped. When he turned his head to them, his face had lost the cold, hard, frightening mask. He seemed almost dazed. Slowly, he stood, and swaying slightly walked towards them. He gripped one of Sideswipe's helm horns and gave it a small shake.

"You look like warmed over pit slag!!" He said.

"Thanks!! You look like something a turbofox regurgitated." The red twin chuckled.

"That good? Ha! This is Hound."

Sideswipe tuned his head, gratitude gleaming in his optics.

"Thanks Hound. Do I need to apologise to you for this ugly, bad tempered slagger?"

"No. But we need to move now, we're not alone here."

"The other Con?" Sideswipe said.

"Will not bother any of you." The femme voice was low and close.

Hound found that he was paralysed again, so it seemed were the twins. The grey femme just materialised, walking towards them. As she passed the greying corpse, she kicked viciously at his head.

"I told you not to go after this one!!" She hissed. Coming close, she stroked Sideswipes face. "He's far too pretty for the likes of you."

Sideswipe smiled, lips sucking at the obsidian talons, glossa flicking them. She moved to Sunstreaker's face; he positively nuzzled at her hand, they both seemed more excited than afraid. She smiled at Sunstreaker.

"Do you …………………….. Share?" She purred, optics flicking to Sideswipe.

"Maybe." Voice low and sensual. Her smile broadened. She looked at Hound.

"It would take an exceptional tracker to find where Pit Boss has hidden his nasty little business…………… In the ruins of Denatex. Perversely, under their old justice building. I'm sure your Prime would be ………………. Happy? To put him out of business and rescue the Autobots held there."

Hound nodded. "I'll make sure that he finds out what you've told!" Her expression hardened. "HUMMM!! What we found out?" Hound hastily amended. She smiled her approval.

"I would be………….VERY…………. grateful to anyone who did that to Pit Boss." She glanced back at the dead Con.

It seemed that Sunstreaker had been able to move all the time, he took her hand from his face and delicately kissed each dark talon, turning her hand, he kissed the palm and down the wrist.

"It would be my greatest pleasure, prettiest of femmes." Optics again glowing but not with anger.

She laughed as she moved away. "Your glossa is as golden as your plating. I like that in a mech. Maybe I'll see……… All of you again" Her form dissipated like fog in the morning.

Hound shuddered. Living legends!! Psycho bots!! All he needed now was a pack of singing turbo foxes and he'd be ready for the 'Happy Nuts and Bolts Home.'

Their journey back to Iacon wasn't as arduous as Hound had privately feared. They had met up with an incoming Autobot patrol who had given them a lift.

They waited at the registry. All Cybertronians wanting to enter Iacon had to have their ID's scanned and verified to stop Decepticon spies infiltrating the city. As they were leaving the building.

"Hound!! Hound!!"

Hound was almost bowled over by the mini femme. She hurtled herself into his arms.

"You're safe!! Oh Thank Primus!! I have been waiting here forever." She saw his two companions. "I told him!!" She pointed accusingly at Sideswipe. "I told him you said he had to go to Iacon, but he wouldn't listen to me!!" She looked at Hound. "He told me I had to lead the wounded to safety. I got them here Hound."

Hound nodded. "I never doubted you Wayfinder. You did well."

She smiled, happier now that she had done the right thing.

"How's Scope?" Hound asked. She started laughing.

"Still cursing fit to blow a circuit! When we got here we were all sent to medical to be treated. You know what a fidget Scope is?? The medic working on him kept telling him to hold still or he'd be welded to the table. Scope said something very rude, and guess what?? He did it!! The medic welded his feet to the table!!"

The three mech's laughed with the femme.

"Come on you." Sunstreaker said, still helping Sideswipe balance. "Let's see if this mad medic can do anything for you!! Welding your mouth shut would be a start!!"

Forest clearing

Sunstreaker tipped his head backwards. Hound's optics had a spaced out look.

"Hound? Are you okay?" He asked. Hound shook himself.

"Just thinking of the first time we met.

Sunstreaker gave a low, licentious chuckle. "I prefer the second time!!" He purred.

Cybertron – Millions of vorn ago – Early in the war – But some time after the previous chapter.

Sunstreaker sat watching the req room from a shadowed table in the corner. It wasn't often that his squad got a chance of a little R&R.

Sideswipe was in the middle of a large knot of mech's and femme's talking animatedly, using exaggerated arm movements. They were drinking in whatever tall story he was spinning.

He took a sip of the Energon, it was certainly better than the rations they usually had.

Sunstreaker enjoyed 'Bot Watching' as Sides called it. Storing away the looks of the Autobots around him. If one particularly took his fancy, he would sketch them afterwards. Sides said he should let them see. But Sunstreaker no longer exhibited his artistic work. Although he had been told that the ones that survived were fiercely sort after.

His optics were drawn to a small group of brightly coloured mech's walking in through one of the doors. Oh Primus in the Pit!! Not them!! Was HE with them?? It's alright Prime trying to win the support of the Towers, but he didn't have to put up with HIM!! No!! Thank Primus, he wasn't with them.

That's when the mech of Sunstreaker's nightmares walked in. He was tall and slender, paint job shading from light lilac to blue. Tasteful and very expensive. His helm was decorated with gem stones. A sparkling of the Towers. But who with a half functioning CUP would call their creation 'Precious??' He walked towards his cronies.

Slag, what was Strongbolt doing trailing after him? He had a look on his face that would curdle Energon. Ah frag!! They had seen him and were coming his way. Sunstreaker rose, hoping to make good his escape. Fat change!!

"Sunstreaker!! Stand too, that's an order." Anger coloured Strongbolt's voice.

Feeling trapped as the Towerlings fanned out to box him in the corner, Sunstreaker tensed. Ever since Precious had seen him, he had been trying to worm his way into Sunstreaker's life and bunk.

Flirtatious optic flutters. Trying to stroke Sunstreaker's arms. A gift of VERY expensive wax that had broken Sunstreaker's spark to return. Every where Sunstreaker had been, Precious and his gang had turned up. At first Sunstreaker had been flattered, not that he wasn't used to being the object of desire. That was before he had overheard two of them talking.

"Do you think that once Precious is tired of him, he'll pass him on to us?"

"He usually does doesn't he? I wonder how long it will take him to fry this one's CPU. He just loves messing with warriors."

"HUMM!! This one is……………. wilder than the others."

"Maybe, but that stuff Precious uses makes them docile."

After that Sunstreaker had tried to avoid them. Strongbolt had told the squad that if any harm came to the Towerlings, heads would roll, literally!! Those orders came from the Prime himself.

Strongbolt looked as if he'd been ordered to give his petropuppy to Megatron for target practice. What ever it was, he didn't want to do it.

"Sunstreaker!! Seeing as you're on your own. I want you……………….. That is, Precious here is wanting you………."

Over his shoulder, Sunstreaker saw the door open and his salvation walk in. He smiled a bright, happy smile.

"Is this going to take long Bolt? Only my date's just arrived."

Strongbolt 'blinked' in surprise. Sunstreaker associated with very few bots. He had a date?

"OH!! Well, if you're with someone. Sorry Precious, he's taken."

'Sweet Holy Primus!!' Sunstreaker thought. 'Little slagger was trying to get Bolt to order me to be with him!!'

Precious had a look on his face plate that would scare the scrap out of a seeker trine. He could hear the giggling whispers behind him. He had wanted Sunstreaker from the first time he had set his optics on him. He had a date? Who?

"Excuse me." Sunstreaker glided past, walking towards the newcomer. He gripped the green helm, surprised optics grew enormous.

"Pretend!!" He hissed. "I make it up to you."

Hound was stunned. He hadn't seen the golden twin in nearly a vorn. So what was Sunstreaker doing kissing him like this? Did he care? Not in the slightest!! He'd had some interesting dreams about this mech. He slid his arms around the golden body and kissed back.

"Well!!" Snapped a voice dripping with sarcasm. "I've been turned down for THIS!!"

Sunstreaker broke the kiss, half turned and growled.

"Yes!! You have!! Shall we take this somewhere a little more private, Hound?" He finished, turning back to the nonplussed scout.

Hound had been in Iacon several times since Prime had tried to convince the Towers to support the Autobots, he had heard of this Towerling and how he 'enjoyed' the company of warriors. There had been rumours that some of the warriors had been quite ill afterward.

He realised that if he didn't get Sunstreaker away quickly, the slag would hit the fan big time.

"The mech I'm sharing with is in Security, He's on duty till third turn tomorrow: we can go to my quarters."

He said, pulling at the melee bot.

"You'll have to excuse us; we don't get much time together." He smiled at the Towerling.

The look he received back should have turned him into a puddle of pit smelt on the floor. Sunstreaker made a show of putting an arm around Hound's shoulders and holding him close. Hound's arm remained around his back. Together they left.

"GGGGGRRRRRR!! If that over painted spawn of Megatron had touched me one more time, I swear to Primus I would have made a Precious shaped window in the wall!!" Sunstreaker hissed as the door closed.

"I've heard of him. He can make a lot of trouble for you." Hound replied, making no effort to break away.

"We ship out tomorrow, don't know when we will be back. Sorry to use you like that."

They stopped to talk. Hound heard the door hiss and grabbed Sunstreaker's head, pulling him down into another kiss.

"In the public corridor Sunstreaker?" Came the hated voice.

Sunstreaker stiffened, turning his head, optics glowing with anger.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? I have a hot, deep oil bath. More of that wax you returned. Vintage hi-grade from Tarn, and…………………….." He slid his hand down his pale blue chest plate.

Sunstreaker stood to his full height, looking down at the suddenly cowered Towerlings.

"Precious. You have nothing I could ever want." Sunstreaker was proud of himself, that would hurt the little slagger far more than punching him through the wall. "Hound." He put his arm around the scout again as they walked down the corridor.

"Hee. Hee. Good one Sunstreaker." Hound chortled. "You know they're following us? What will it take to get the message through to him?"

"PHG Shell? Gestalt fist? Meg's fusion cannon?"

Giggling they made their way down to the accommodation block. Hound's temporary home. Bots on pass through often stayed in them, usually two bots sharing a small room. Sunstreaker was sharing one with Sideswipe. Hound keyed in the entry code and they entered. Hound made sure to engage the lock.

Sunstreaker looked around. The room was identical to the one he was in. Two bunks, one on either side of the room, two desks with computer terminals on. Two storage cupboards.

"I'm sure Red won't mind if you use his bunk. Nice bot. Bit paranoid, but that's security for you." Hound said gesturing at one of the bunks as he removed his holographic/weapon array and placed it on one of the desks.

Sunstreaker stepped closer. "I will if you want me too. But I did say I'd make it up to you. And I never did get a chance to thank you for helping me get Sides back either. I hate owing people."

He put one hand gently on Hound's neck, thumb stroking at the main fuel line, bringing his lips down to nip slowly at Hound's lower lip, his other hand rubbing slow circles on the green back.

Hound made a "UUUHH" sound as his front grill touched Sunstreaker's chestplate and his hands ran around the golden back, clutching and pulling their bodies together.

Sunstreaker, taking this as an affirmative answer, moved his lips to kiss the scout deeply. Hound powered off his optics as stars exploded behind them.

Sunstreaker moved his hand round to the back of the scout's neck, massaging and stroking where his helm met his neck. He pushed slowly moving Hound against the desk, pinning him there, the hand on his back circled downward to caress one hip. Bodies moving fluidly against each other as their fields melded and merged, signalling their growing arousal.

Hound slid a hand up the smooth chestplate to run fingerpads across a high cheek ridge and traced the outline of a headfin. Field flare!! The fingers became to fondle and caress, earning the scout a deep moan and the golden body in his arms trembled.

Hound broke the kiss, sucking at Sunstreaker's bottom lip and kissing down the dark throat. Sunstreaker tipped his head back to give Hound full access. He knew then that his instinct to trust the scout was right. He moaned as lips and glossa tickled and teased, coolant system whining into operation.

"Hope you got a couple berth room, Hound." He gasped.

"So do I." Hound chuckled; the vibrations brought another shudder of pleasure. "The switch should be by the lights."

"HUUMMMM!! I'll get it." Sunstreaker reluctantly released Hound and turned, moving towards the door. The switch clicked easily and a low rolling hum was heard as the bunks moved together in the middle of the floor.

Hound suddenly felt shy and awkward. If Sunstreaker hadn't needed an escape route, would he even want to be there?

"I'm sorry I can't offer you a hot oil bath or expensive wax. I've got some hi-grade but it's not vintage."

He ducked his head as Sunstreaker made his way back. Golden fingers cupped his chin and lifted his head to meet amused optics.

"Maybe not, but I have by far the superior companion."

Hound's face lit up with pleasure at the complement, raising his arms around the warrior's neck and pulling his head down into another sensuous kiss.

Sunstreaker slid his hands over the stocky body, feeling each twitch and flinch that marked a sensitive spot. Step by step he guided the scout towards the bunk.

Hound didn't resist as he was lowered onto the bunk, slight trepidation fluttered in his spark. Some warriors just jumped on you!! He was pleasantly surprised as Sunstreaker seemed to want to take his time.

Sunstreaker was actually quite proud of his interface abilities, he might not choose partners often, (well, except Sides!!) But the one's he did never forgot him.

Golden fingers started to trace angles and curves, finding sensitive points, sliding beneath armour to caress delicate wiring, hearing cooling systems whine, feeling the field flares that told him Hound was enjoying his ministrations, hearing the soft moans the scout made.

Hound traced the tip of his glossa tantalizingly along the underside of Sunstreaker's, grinning as Sunstreaker's glossa chased his, to whirl around it. His hands slid along the cool, slick body, one hand rising again to a flared headfin, the other, hesitantly tracing the edge of the golden chestplate and the racing drive unit beneath it.

Sunstreaker arched his body slightly, widening the gap for Hounds hand, Hound took this as an invitation and slipped his hand inside, he could feel the drives fluctuating field, moving his hand slowly through it produced gasps and moans of pleasure.

Sliding his hand back up to Sunstreaker's shoulder, Hound pushed lightly, moving the larger bot onto his back, nipping and sucking at full sensuous lips, Hound drew back to look at Sunstreaker. Optics blazing and almost indigo, sensuous smile.

Hound kissed up his face, to one headfin, using his glossa to trace the ridges.

"OHHHH!! Sweet Primus, that feels so good! Don't stop……………. Please."

Hound didn't think that Sunstreaker used that word very often. He moved his other hand up to caress the handsome face, having his fingers licked and sucked, to caress the other headfin. Sunstreaker's body arched and he whimpered. Pulling at Hounds body, urging him into closer contact.

Hound obliged, straddling the larger body, leaving his hands on the headfins, moving down to kiss and twist glossas. Sunstreaker's hands stroked the plastiglass windshield on his back, sliding into gaps at his waist. Hound felt his body shudder as his systems red-lined.

Sunstreaker's arms gripped him convulsively as they entered overload, both crying out in bliss. Hound could feel the overheated air vented from the headfins beneath his hands. Gasping cooler air, Hound wriggled a little to rest his head on Sunstreaker's shoulder, golden fingers stroked his helm and shoulder.

"Thank you, that was wonderful." He gasped.

The golden body shook as Sunstreaker chuckled. "Thank you…………………. For trusting me and not judging me by what you heard. I believe that you took part in the Denatex raid. We wanted to get on it, but were posted out."

Hound trembled. "I still have nightmares about that place!!" He whispered. The arms around him tightened protectively. "It was horrific, Autobots and Neutrals, even one or two Decepticons, tortured and abused, starved and brutalised, used as playthings for the worst scum of the Galaxy. I'll never forget the empty look in their optics. May Primus grant their sparks peace."

It was a while before Hound could continue. "I've scouted for Prime before. I've seen him angry, but this was something else. Pit Boss had an arena, they made Autobots fight each other, or Pit Boss would fight them, not that they stood a change against him. Prime dragged him into it and told him that he could fight for his freedom. Some fight!! Prime dismantled him, slowly!!"

Sunstreaker made a sound deep in his vocaliser. "Sides wouldn't have submitted. He'd have been terminated. Thank you from both of us."

Hound cuddled into the larger body, powering down his systems, the last thing he heard was Sunstreaker's voice.

"No nightmares tonight."

They both jumped on line as a voice, rather loudly said.

"Well!! You could have asked me you know!!"

Sunstreaker powered up his optics to see a red and white bot glaring down at them. Hound sat up, looking around confused.

"Sorry Red!!" He said. "Over slept."

They both scrambled off the bunk as Red activated the switch to return the bunks to their original positions. Sunstreaker took Hound's face in his hands, giving him a gentle kiss.

"I have to get going. Next time I'm here, I'll look you up? We'll get together?"

Hound nodded. "If I'm here, yes, I'd like that Sunstreaker."

"Sunny. You can call me Sunny." And he was gone, leaving Hound with a huge grin on his face as he reattached his holographic shoulder mount.

Sunstreaker was happy as he walked down the corridor, even nodding pleasantly at the large red mech who appeared to be checking the fire sprinklers. (!!)

Looking out of one of the panoramic windows, he saw the bane of his existence. Precious was talking. No, shouting at another mech, another Towerling it looked like. The blue and white mech was clearly unimpressed. Sunstreaker chuckled, if he never saw that Pitspawn again, he would be happy.

Forest Clearing

Hound looked down fondly into Sunstreaker's sapphire optics.

"Yes, you would!! YIKE!!"

Hound yelled in surprise as Sunstreaker grabbed him, twisting and pulling him over one golden shoulder. Hound found himself flat on his back with Sunstreaker's hand deftly unclipping his weapon array. Cerulean optics sparkled with mischief as passionate lips claimed his own. Hound surrendered chuckling.

One thing you could be certain about, Sunstreaker was one of the best kisses Hound had ever known. His hand rose to caress a head fin, the base and back were the most sensitive; nipping at the point produced the most erotic moans.

Sideswipe's helm horns were just as sensitive.

Sunstreaker moved down to Hounds neck, fast beat of racing fuel line just beneath the thin metal. Further down to his headlights, glossa tracing and licking, fingers sliding delicately into the grill slats above his tow gear. Hound arched and gripped flared head fins, moving the yellow helm to each sensitive place.

""OHHH!! OOOHHHHHH!! There!! There, yes!!"

He bent his head forwards to suck and nip at the fin point. Feeling Sunny shudder against him. Then, Sunny's fingers dipped into one of the small openings in his hip. His body arched so violently that the Lambo was almost thrown off.

Hound thrashed in abandonment, that cluster of sensors, the ecstatic, euphoric rush of pleasure messages shunted around his systems at almost light speed. He could only yelp in short gasps as his vocaliser shut down.

Hounds systems began to red line, his electromagnetic field almost sparked as Sunstreaker's melded with it. Hands stroked and teased delicate wiring, caressed sensor nodes and bundles. Hound wrapped a leg around Sunny's as he moved up to kiss the scout, forcefully, passionately, deeply.

Hound moaned, this was it. Relays arced as overload claimed them, bodies spasmed as fields pulsed into feedback. Sunny's deep moan of pleasure echoed Hounds higher cry. Gently, Sunstreaker rolled them over. He knew how much heaver he was than Hound.

They lay together, enjoying the small tremors that fluctuated their entwined fields, Hound sucked on a point just past the centre of Sunny's neck. Sunny stroked his helm.

"You and Raj still not decided if you want to become exclusive?" Sunny asked.

"Umm, talked about it, still not sure. Kind of talked about bonding too." Hound replied.

"I'll miss you if you do. Let me know what you want as a bonding gift?"

Hound wondered if this was the right time to 'test the waters' so to speak.

"I know that you prefer to keep this private." He began, kissing up around the perfect face. "But, Raj does know. That's not a problem, is it?"

"Nope…………………. He doesn't mind?" Not that Sunstreaker was that worried if he did.

Hound chuckled. "No. In fact he………… Errrr, hee hee!! He's always…………….been fascinated by what I told him. I know what he would like as a bonding gift."

Hound was now nibbling at the base of one head fin. Sunstreaker wasn't paying complete attention.

"Ummmmm!! What?"

Hound mentally crossed his fingers.

"You." He whispered.

It actually took six seconds for the word to register in Sunny's CPU.

"WHAT!!" He 'blinked' in complete surprise at Hound. He hadn't! He couldn't have said?? Could he?

Hound smiled. "Maybe I should have said, if you would like to come and 'see' us one night? Raj has always been fascinated by you, but he's actually quite shy."

Various emotions flitted across Sunny's face. Raj? Hound and Raj? Hummmm? He decided.

"No ribbons!! These no way I'll be done up in ribbons!!"

The image of Sunstreaker, tied up like a Christmas gift, festooned with ribbons popped into Hounds mind.

"Ha……….Ha…………Ha Ha Ha ha hahahaahahahahahahahahahh!!

Hound rolled away squealing with laughter. He produced a hologram to show Sunny, who sat up looking exasperated.

"It's not that funny!!" He snapped. It was!!

A golden finger poked the hysterical scout, who wriggled away.

"If that ever see's the light of day again………………." The threat trailed off.

Hound quickly locked the hologram away in what he privately called his 'Blackmail file.' Hiccupping, he sat up. He didn't want to spoil things.

"AHHHH!! Go on Sunny. Just one little bow?" He asked pleadingly, flashing his optics rapidly.

"No!! And no mistletoe either!!" Said Sunstreaker with a grin.

Hound thought it was such a pity that the Lambo didn't share that smile with the Ark bots more often. He looked up at the Sun. The day had fled while they had been having fun. Time to return to duty. As if to remind them, the scream of an eagle rent the air. The male returning to the nest.

Sigh. "Best get back to searching for the bad guys." Hound said, climbing to his feet and stretching himself. He held out a hand to the warrior, who sat watching him.

"Hum!! I guess I had better find that glitched afthead. He hadn't better have got himself into any trouble."

The hand was accepted and Sunstreaker's armour was turned into golden flames by the Sun as he stood. Hound ran his hands lightly over the smooth chestplate, the red Autobot symbol. Sunstreaker's smile was gentle as he nipped at the scout's lips.

"Be careful. I'll see you…………….. 'both'………… tomorrow after shift?"

Hound watched him stride away, a spring in his step. Boy would Raj have Turbopups when he found out!!

Sunstreaker wondered idly if Sides had any ribbons in his 'prank pack.' Ribbons could be handy; they could tie lots of things up. What would Mirage look like, tied and helpless?? Hummm!!

It was a good job he was feeling happy. He passed two Highway Patrol cars, and as he was driving at one mile under the speed limit, mentally stuck his glossa out at them. Arriving at one particular point of the road he stopped and transformed.

This was the way Sideswipe would return to the Ark. He wanted to talk to his sibling. He waited. His scanner picked up an approaching Autobot. Sunstreaker arranged his face into a scowl. Sides wasn't getting off that easy.

The red Lamborghini slowed to a stop and transformed, watching the other warily. Without a word Sunstreaker turned and walked around the corner, he could hear Sideswipe following slowly. Slagger!! He sat down and waited.

The descending Sun turned the sky to flame colours as Sideswipe stood next to him. Golden hand stole into ebony and pulled gently. Sideswipe sat on the ground in front of him. He wrapped his arms around his twin's shoulders, pulling him back against his chest. The dark helm was just at the right height to rest his chin comfortably on.

They watch the glorious colours appear and begin to fade. Peace and harmony beat their sparks as one.

The dark helm tipped backwards to look at him.

"I like 'me time'. But I really enjoy 'bro time' better." Sideswipe said, smiling up at him.

Sunstreaker gazed down at him, watching those so kissable lips move. "So do I bro." He said, leaning down and brushing the malleable metal with his own. "So do I."

Phew!! Finished at last!!

This has been a long time in production. Sorry for the wait!!

Dragon

XXXX


End file.
